


Love and Thighs

by vassalady



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an indoor picnic in Tony's penthouse, he and Steve have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/gifts).



> Written for Amuly, because she's been campaigning hard for more intercrural sex, and I know I don't write it enough. There REALLY isn't enough thigh worship in this though to warrant the title, but hey. It's just a little smutty ficlet. Go make Amuly happy by writing more intercrural sex!
> 
> WARNING: Steve doesn't know Tony is Iron Man in this, so consider that if that makes you go "ehhhh."
> 
> This takes place at a vague point in time between Tony's heart transplant and Steve finding out he's Iron Man. I think there was a time for that, right? I read 95% Captain America, so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The thing about dating one’s childhood idol was that it left Tony feeling dizzy at times. More than once, Pepper had knocked viciously on his door for long minutes, just because he was daydreaming about Cap.

But to be fair, Steve was gorgeous. From the square jaw and the dimple in his chin to those thighs that made it possible for him to be a stellar athlete, Steve Rogers was gorgeous.

Tony Stark still couldn’t quite believe that he was sleeping with Captain America.

Of course, it made things a little awkward whenever Steve tried to bring his relationship with Tony up with Iron Man, but Iron Man effectively shut those conversations down.

“I’m happy for you, Cap,” Iron Man would say, “but the last thing I need to hear is how good my boss is in bed.”

And it was true, too. Tony didn’t need to hear how good he was in bed. Steve showed him.

“Wined and dined,” Steve said in not much more than a murmur, even though neither drank, “what’s on the agenda now?”

“That’s up to you,” Tony said. He gestured to the view below them. They were in his private apartment, a penthouse in the middle of the city. The windows were floor to ceiling, and Tony had set up a picnic blanket right in front of them. From there, they could watch the sunset, the light reflecting off the buildings like giant diamonds.

“We could just sit here, enjoying conversation, the view, the company,” Tony continued, “or we could… find other pursuits.” He let his fingers brush over Steve’s where they rested on the blanket.

Steve glanced at him, his eyes glinting with amusement. “Such a tough decision,” he said. “I don’t know if I can pick.”

“I’m fine with either.” Tony shrugged. “Perhaps we’ll just call the whole thing off. I can call Happy to take you back to Avengers HQ, if you wish.”

Tony stood, but Steve grabbed at his hand. “You sit that rear right back down, mister. I’m choosing option two.”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled into Steve’s lap. “Works for me.”

He tangled his hands in Steve’s hair as he kissed him. He pushed him back, until Steve was laying flat on the floor, and Tony crouched above him, knees on either side of his hips. His hands fumbled with unbuttoning Steve’s shirt, not breaking away from the kiss.

Steve’s hands came up along his sides, running against his rib cage. Tony stifled a moan. Once upon a time, he thought he would never feel touch like this again. But now he could, and he wasn’t going to take it for granted.

Tony felt heat in his groin, and he flattened himself to rub against Steve’s own growing erection.

He managed to get Steve’s shirt undone, only to reveal an undershirt. Tony growled low in his throat. He broke away long enough to help Steve pull it off, and then he placed open mouth kisses against Steve’s collar bone.

Steve hummed happily beneath him. “You’re going to make my armor rub uncomfortably if you keep biting like that.”

Tony let Steve’s skin go from between his teeth. “Maybe that’s the point.”

Steve laughed at that, before pulling Tony in for another kiss. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “Wasp’s got duty tomorrow, so I’m all yours.”

“Lucky me.”

Steve slipped his hand beneath Tony’s shirt to run along his spine. Tony arched into the touch. He needed Steve’s hands on him. He needed touch, like he was starved for it.

He shucked his shirt and then pulled at Steve’s pants. He didn’t have any patience anymore. He didn’t want to draw this out. He wanted it fast and dirty. They would have time tomorrow for slow.

Tony needed Steve now.

Steve lifted his hips so that Tony could pull them off. Tony got rid of his own, tossing them away, before throwing himself on Steve again. They rolled as they pressed their bodies together, cocks bumping into one another, but it was in the wrong direction. Tony felt a plate in his side. “Ow, ow, wait, other way,” he said, pushing at Steve.

Steve flipped them over, and they rolled clear of their picnic remains.

As Tony kissed his way down Steve’s chest, Steve said, voice rough, “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

He felt Steve’s hand in his hair. He looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled down at him. “Thank you. I didn’t… I’d forgotten what it meant to be Steve Rogers.”

Tony took Steve’s hand from his hair and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it, hard. “You, too, Steve. Thank you.” Tony got lost in being Tony Stark the businessman, Tony Stark the scientist, and Iron Man the hero. Right now, none of that mattered. It was just Tony and Steve.

He brought the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking, while his hand pushed Steve’s foreskin lower. Steve moaned as Tony sucked him off, hollowing his cheeks and taking Steve in deeper. He pulled off with an obscene pop, spit trailing down his chin.

Steve chuckled as he looked down at Tony. “Good look on you.”

Tony grinned as he fisted Steve’s cock, which made Steve groan deep in his throat. “I’m just getting started, baby.”

He mouthed at Steve’s balls, and he pulled gently at his skin as Steve moaned beneath him, hands reaching blindly out for Tony. Tony groaned at the feel of Steve’s hands pulling him in closer.

It was without warning that Steve came, come covering Tony’s hand.

Steve sighed, content, and Tony could feel his body relax from where he lay nestled between Steve’s legs. His cock strained against his stomach, and he couldn’t wait any longer. As Steve rested on the floor, he crawled back towards the blanket. In the picnic basket (which Steve had called “cute,”) he fetched the bottle of lube he’d tucked away. One could never say he wasn’t always prepared for anything.

Admittedly, this had been more or less planned out.

“On your side, soldier,” Tony said as he returned.

Steve did so, but he watched Tony over his shoulder. “Better bring it good,” Steve said.

“I will if you do,” Tony returned. He raised Steve’s leg so that it rested on his shoulder. He took a moment to appreciate just how fine Steve’s thighs were. Strong, shapely, they were things designed for a model. 

He squeezed out lube onto one hand and then rubbed both hands together to warm it up.

Tony took his time working at Steve’s inner thighs. He massaged both as he covered them with lube. Steve’s skin almost sparkled, it was so slick. Tony felt the muscles under his hands, and he wondered what they felt like in motion, when Cap sprang towards an enemy or swung his legs forward. Steve was like a coiled spring with those thighs.

He pressed his face against the leg on his shoulder. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve shook his head and laughed. “You already have me right where you want me. No need to woo.”

“I’m serious, Steve. I’m a very serious man, you know.”

Steve’s expression shifted, darkened with both want and love. “Yeah,” he said. “You are.”

Tony lowered Steve’s legs and then laid down behind him. He rubbed his cock against the backs of Steve’s legs for a long moment, teasing. Steve pushed back, and his ass rested against Tony’s belly.

When Tony shifted forward, Steve raised his leg. Tony held his cock in place as Steve lowered his leg again, trapping Tony’s cock.

“Hold on tight,” Tony whispered against Steve’s skin. He felt Steve clench, and Tony hissed in a breath from the pressure and heat. He thrust, slow and jerky at first. But as he continued, it became more of a smooth slide as he got the hang of it.

Steve kept his thighs pressed tight as Tony kept thrusting. He felt his orgasm building up, balls beginning to draw up, on the verge.

It felt so good, the feel of Steve’s thighs around his cock. Tony pressed his face against Steve’s neck as he came with a groan.

He panted, short of breath. He felt loose and pliant. in a warm haze. He pressed a rough, quick kiss against Steve’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Mm, there’s been a lot of that tonight.” Steve let Tony’s cock slip from between his thighs, and he turned over, not caring about the mess Tony had made on him. “I love you, Tony Stark.”

Tony laughed, and it was only a little bitter. “Not sure why, but I’ll take it as long as you give it, Steve.”

“I trust you, Tony. You’re a good man. You should remember that.”

Tony hummed before kissing Steve slowly. “And you don’t forget who you are. Steve Rogers. Captain America. I see both, Steve. And I love both.”

Steve’s face lit up with a smile. And in that moment, that smile was the most important thing to Tony.


End file.
